pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spacebots (6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) (Season 2)
Season 2 is the second season of ''The Spacebots'' planned to be made by 6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Sam Spacebot - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Simon Spacebot - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Seth Spacebot - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Soleil Spacebot - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sarah Spacebot - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sally Spacebot - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Orbit - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Comet - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Nebulana - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Sour Venus - Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Columba - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Commander Zurg - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Zoidberg - Bobby (Animaniacs) *Ziggy - Pesto (Animaniacs) *Toxic - Squit (Animaniacs) *Space Princess - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Princess Silia Spacebot - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Jack Spacebot - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Carl Spacebot - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Robbie Spacebot - Soulful Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Karita Spacebot - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Amy Spacebot - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Lucy Spacebot - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Bianca Blastoff - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Princess Malina Spacebot - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Princess Nilam Spacebot - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Bloomina Spacebot - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland) *Princess Melody Spacebot - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Princess Arielna Spacebot - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) *Princess Kellia Spacebot - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Princess Tilana Spacebot - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Princess Rilana Spacebot - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Princess Uirla Spacebot - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Zip and Zap - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mr. Grisgem - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Justin Grisgem - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) Episodes # Attack of The Turbo Spacebots (September 26, 1987) # Escape from Thaddius Vent/Treat Heart Pig's New Chem Purse (October 3, 1987) # Space It Till You Make It/The Spacebots' Summertime Fun (October 10, 1987) # Treat Heart Pig, Lisa Simpson and Giggles's Night Out/Spaceland Goes Undercover (October 17, 1987) # Cuddles's Overcoming Flight Troubles/Spacebusters (October 24, 1987) # Spaced and Confused/Space Spinners (October 31, 1987) # The Spacebots' Fun Time/Spaceland Roomates (November 7, 1987) # Space Light Fright/Bart Simpson's Invention Trouble (November 14, 1987) # Spaced and Out of The Black Hole in The Galaxy/Treat Heart Pig's Bad Hair Day (November 21, 1987) # Spaceland Skiing/Alien Invader Adventures (November 28, 1987) # Bright Heart Raccoon, Bart Simpson, Cuddles, Treat Heart Pig, Lisa Simpson and Giggles take a Vacation (December 5, 1987) # Space Bubbles/Princess Treat Heart Pig, Princess Lisa Simpson and Princess Giggles (December 12, 1987) # The Return of The Space Monsters (December 19, 1987) Gallery Bright Heart Raccoon in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sam Spacebot Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Simon Spacebot CuddlesProfilePictureImageZ.png|Cuddles as Seth Spacebot Treat Heart Pig in The Best Way To Make Friends.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Soleil Spacebot Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Sarah Spacebot GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as Sally Spacebot Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Orbit Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Comet Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Nebulana Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon as Sour Venus Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Columba Rosalina.png|Princess Rosalina as Space Princess Burning Heart Dragon.png|Burning Heart Dragon as Jack Spacebot Soulful Heart Fox.png|Soulful Heart Fox as Robbie Spacebot Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Karita Spacebot Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Lucy Spacebot Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Princess Malina Spacebot Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Princess Nilam Spacebot Jane.jpg|Jane Darling as Princess Bloomina Spacebot Melodytchi.png|Melodytchi as Princess Melody Spacebot Lovelitchi.png|Lovelitchi as Princess Arielna Spacebot Pepper-mildred-clark-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.02.jpg|Pepper Clark as Princess Kellia Spacebot Susie Carmichael.png|Susie Carmichael as Princess Tilana Spacebot Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Princess Rilana Spacebot Kimi Finster.png|Kimi Finster as Princess Uirla Spacebot Chip.jpg|Chip as Zip Dale.jpg|Dale as Zap Category:6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Category:Seasons Category:The Spacebots Seasons Category:6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution's Seasons Category:6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution's Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2